Heaven
by qt-angel
Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue! K for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and the idea of 'Heaven'

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note: Okay, this was an idea I had, it's not every good so please bare with me! Oh and please! Don't flame me with stuff like, 'there is no such place as heaven,' or 'That's not how heaven should be' or 'scientifically, this and that isn't possible!' PLEASE! You can flame my by said, 'stupid idea' or something like that, I welcome flaming as long it's not stupid, pointless flaming! Also, I apologize if anyone finds my story offensive in anyway! I really don't mean it!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blackness surrounded Olivia, the pain eased and soon there was silence. It was quiet, too quiet then in a flash of light, Olivia was zooming through, well there was no name for this place. Abruptly she stopped. The pain was back, this time as if every bone in her body had just collided together and shattered into thousand's of little pieces. It was still black, jet black. She tried moving but couldn't. She wanted to scream but her mouth refused to open. Memories flashed back in mind, the other detectives falling to the floor, rape victims, live and dead, Alex getting shot, her mother, the academy, childhood, flash backs of things, people, she couldn't remember. Once this river of images had ended, she felt peace rush through her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she closed them.

"Liv, Liv." She heard a voice call out.

She rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head, she froze. The pillow was soft, softer then she remembered her pillow to be. In fact everything felt soft. Releasing the pillow, she opened her eyes. Faces stared back at her. She sat up. Looking around, Elliot, Fin, Munch, her mother, Serena, Cragen, Casey, just to name a few, were staring at her. They had a weird golden outline.

"Mum? Is that really you?" asked Olivia, stunned.

Her mother nodded, "Sweetheart, welcome back." She turned to her mother.

"Back?" She turned her head and saw it. It was floating in midair, a white feathered banner with golden writing, 'Welcome Back, Olivia Benson' it read. Olivia stared at it. She turned her head, the room was white. She got out of the bed. Everyone parted away to let her through. Her feet touched the floor. Like everything else it was soft, warm like sheep skin. She made her way to her wardrobe. Staring at it, everything was white, t-shirts, shirts, skirts, pants, dresses and gowns. The same colour, hanging there. On the floor there were towels. She spun around to face the others.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Heaven." Said Elliot

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:

Cheese, I know! Please review, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:

I agree with you guys, odd! If you hate it and find it stupid do tell me please!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Olivia looked at Elliot. IT did make sense, heaven. Everything was white, her mother, but why was she in heaven? And what Elliot, John, Fin, Casey and Don doing here?

"Why?" Asked Olivia

"Liv, don't you remember?" said her mother, "You and these guys were in a nasty incident!

Olivia frowned, incident? What was that suppose to mean? She couldn't remember anything. Was she meant to? She studied her brain a little harder to see if anything clicked anything that could tell her what they were talking about.

"You don't remember do you?" said Elliot after a long awkward moment.

Olivia slowly shook her head, "The last thing I remember was leaving the precinct, I was about to head home." Olivia paused, thinking a little harder, "It was a Wednesday, Wednesday the fifteenth of February."

"Liv, the fifteenth wasn't a Wednesday." Said Elliot, slowly.

"What are you talking about? I remember writing it on the file! Wednesday, the fifteenth of February, 2005."

"2005? Liv it's 2007."

"2007? Elliot isn't…" Olivia started, her face fell. Everyone was looking at her as if she was an alien.

"Honey, sit down, we'll tell you everything" Her mother come up and placed her hand on Olivia's back, directing her to a sofa that seemed to have magically appeared. Siting down square smack in the middle, she looked at everyone else.

"Two weeks ago, two weeks ago was when it all started. It was after a case, this case… if I remember correct, left us astounded, shocked. It started off like any other case, dead rape victim. But this one was different, not that we knew it at the time, but the perp, we've crossed paths before. Anyway he got off, brilliant lawyer and everything.

_Bang, went the gavel. It was the signal that Casey and the SVU squad had let a perp back on the streets. But this wasn't any perp, this was HIM. They were so close but there was nothing the squad could do. It was life and they had to live with it. Tomorrow, there would be another victim, another perp to catch. They had planned to go out that night, to celebrate, winning seemed like that only possible thing, they were so sure about it, and then this. It shook them to the core._

_They sat in the court of another ten minutes, trying to comprehend what had just happened, _

"_We better go." Said Casey, her voice as small, barely audible. _

_She had screwed it up; it was all her fault that he didn't get the sentence that they wanted, not the detectives, they had done the most that they could have. Hanging her head in shame, she exited the room. The others followed her. _

_They arrived back at the precinct; no one else had said a word._

"_Casey, it's not your fault…" Olivia started._

"_No, Liv, it was my entire fault," Casey stopped to try and hold back tears, "It's all my fault that, that… bastards not in jail or on death tow." She couldn't help it; tears started flowing down her cheeks. The other's were speechless and only muttered a few words, telling Casey that is wasn't her fault, but it didn't make her feel any better. She had let everyone down. _

_Three days past. They had gotten another case. That's when it all started. Telephone calls, mail, and vandalism, all the detectives got it, Casey got it and so did the Captain. Death threats. It wasn't the first time any of them had received threats, but this time, everyone was on guard. They pissed him off and now they were going to pay for it. They knew when he says something; he will go through with it. There was no doubt about it. _

_The treats started small, then it became bigger creeper, Elliot got threats for his family. The detectives bunked together, never left anyone alone. The FBI was in with it, but there was little they could do. It wasn't till a few days later when they started seeing him. Nothing they could do, he was in public places, but he was everywhere. Then at last, it happened. They spotted him, the little pest, worm, he could crawl his way out of everything. The detectives were having lunch together. It went off, BOOM! The detective reached for their guns but it was too late… _

"Then we found ourselves here. You were the last to arrive, Casey; she got here before any of us. She was gunned down in her outside her office." Finished Elliot.

Olivia frowned, flashed of it come back to her. Then she realized, she didn't get something, "Who was 'he'?"

No one answered at first, and then Munch opened his mouth, "Velez"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:

What you think? Stupid?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:

Okay… I'm really surprised (and happy) about how many reviews I've gotten from this story, so: D: D and big thanks to everyone! Anyway here's the next chapter! (Obviously!)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Velez?" Olivia said in disbelief, slumping back onto the soft white sofa. It was slowly coming back to her but her memory was still stretching. "Velez, hang on, he was at the scene of where we were killed right? Did he escape?"

No one answered. No one didn't know the answer, no one except Serena. Olivia noticed.

"Mum, what is it?" she asked

Serena didn't answer. She wasn't sure how to say it.

"He escaped." Olivia said, nodding to herself. He was really a worm who could crawl his way out of anything and everything.

"His alive, just." Serena added.

"Just?" Asked Casey

"Yeah, he walked back onto the road, didn't notice that a car was driving past. The driver didn't see him so…" She didn't need to finish the sentence.

"But he didn't die." Said Olivia.

"His in hospital. A quadriplegic, He will never be able to get out of bed again. And he'll have a trial. The police will find enough evidence to prosecute him for all your murders plus the death of another fifteen people who also died that day."

"Fifteen?" Olivia repeated let out a sigh of relief that he didn't escape scratch free.

"Yeah, now, seeing everyone's arrived, I've been assigned to show all of you around." Said Serena, breaking the silence.

She got up and everyone followed her. "You each get your own quarter, with a bed, couch and your own wardrobe. You've all seen that when you first arrived. Olivia this is your. In each quarter, you have a few things that aren't as noticeable. Firstly, you have a kitchen. This kitchen isn't like any kitchen that is on Earth, you just say what you want and you'll get it. It would be just how you like it." She pointed at a white and gold marble table and sat down at it.

"Chocolate muffins." She said clearly and like magic, a plate of half a dozen or so dark brown muffins appeared. She picked the plate and past it around. Everyone on took one, "Now just because I ordered this plate of muffins, doesn't mean that they taste like how I love them. Each one of your muffins," She pointed at the muffins that where in everyone's hands, "they will differ to suit how you like them. And when you've finished with your food, you just place it in this hatchet." She placed the plate into the silver hatchet and directed them to another spot in the room.

"This is your bathroom. Toilets are here. For the shower just press the purple button and the water would come on. No need to adjust it. Once you're done, just press the purple button and the water would stop. Towels are here, clothes that you have wound goes into this basket. New clothes will then appear in your wardrobe. You all follow? Any question?" Asked Serena.

"Showers?" asked Munch

"Just if you want to, you're not going to get dirty here." Replied Serena.

She paused of a few seconds and then pointed everyone to another section of the room. It was an empty space with a golden line forming a circle. Serena stepped in.

"This is like the kitchen, if you want a certain type of room, like movie theatre, library, bar etc. just say it. Next thing might be interest all of you slightly more." She walked out of the circle across to this closet, which kind of looked like a photo booth, "We wouldn't go inside, but this is where you get to see what people on Earth are doing. Elliot, you can wish to see your kids through this, you however you can't talk to them or do anything to them. It's like watching a movie. Most people here spend most of their time watching their loved ones or even the one's we hate. Instruction on how to use it is inside on the side." Serena looked down at her feet. "Finally, just a few rules that you all probably know, No fighting, no arguing or else you will get kicked out to hell. Anyway enough about me talking, now, you all know where your quarters are? You may also visit each other if you wish."

Everyone nodded but no one moved. "I guess you all want to talk. I better get going. Olivia, your uncle Paul wants to see you soon."

Olivia nodded, "I will." She promised.

Serena walked out of the room. The detectives, Cragen and Casey were silent.

"Well, there's a 'Heaven'" said Munch, trying to break the silent, "You know, I think…"

"Munch, no conspiracy theories about Heaven now, please." Said Cragen.

"Okay. Well then what do you think Huang is doing right now? Seeing he is the only one of us in the squad isn't here." Said Munch changing the subject.

"You want to check this thing out?" asked Fin, pointing about the booth.

No one objected, so they entered. It was bigger then they first expected it to be. Everyone had a chair to sit in, in fact there were six chairs inside and everyone could see the screen clearly. Maybe they could get use to this. Just as Serena said, on the side there were instructions.

"One, take a seat. Two, press the red button beside the screen and clearly state the full name of the person. Once you have finished please press the red button again. If you wish to view another person, repeat the process. If you wish to view two or more people, press the number of people you wish to view." Olivia read out loud.

"Red button," repeated Casey, "okay, George Huang." She said clearly.

The screen went fuzzy and then crystal cleared. There was George, walking out of a church. In front of him were six caskets, each draped with the American flag and flowers on top. Elliot stiffened, after one of the caskets, his children, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth, dressed in black was following it. Each pale, and fragile. Elliot got up and pressed the red button. He had had enough. He didn't want to see his children like that. Everyone looked at him. Olivia, who was siting next to him, placed her arm around his shoulder. This was going to be hard, for everyone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note:

Okay, a bit clichéd on how Heaven is. Anyway question? Comment, flames, anything is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:

Here's the next chapter, have fun reading!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had been a month since the SVU squad had arrived in heaven. Just like Serena had said, the squad had spent most of their time in the 'EL' (Earth Looker). It didn't really have a name, that 'thing'; 'EL' was just something that everyone called it. Each one looked at something different, Munch watched the Government, hoping to find something that they were lying about, something to prove that one of his conspiracy theories were true. Elliot, Casey and Fin all looked on loved ones, friends and family, while Olivia looked on the victims she had helped while she was in the Special Victims Unit. Cragen, however didn't spend most of his time in the 'EL', he spent most of his time with his wife. Sometimes, whenever they weren't in the 'EL', they were huddled in a quarter, chatting about their lives and feelings, any news and along with meeting up with descended friends and family. In fact, Lennie Briscoe visited regularly. Everyone was starting to get used to the fact that everything that happened on Earth was beyond their control, even though they were 'Earth sick'. 'You don't miss it till it's gone', true to its word.

Everyone was huddled in Elliot's quarter, when a letter flew in and landed in the middle of the circle they had formed. Pop, the wings disappeared. By then everyone had gotten used to the messenger service; but they were all mildly surprised the first morning when one of these letters flew in. It seemed to have slipped Serena's mind to warn them, it was one of the many things Serena didn't tell them about. Apparently, on the Squad's death date, they got one of they most wanted questions answered by God, (this was according to Lennie.) Whether or not he was joking around, they hadn't much of a chance to find out.

Elliot picked up the letter. On it, it had, "Reminder!" written in gold on the front. Elliot carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was written in a soft, sky blue ink. 'Remember: Velez's trial in 10 minutes'. Elliot looked at the clock on the glossy white wall. Ten to eleven. It read. He stood up and walked over to the 'EL'. Everyone followed; they all agreed to watch it together. No one said anything. Elliot pushed the red button and muttered 'Judge Lena Petrovsky's courtroom."

The scene went snowy and then slowly cleared. Casey stared, longing to be there. Heaven was great but she missed the courtroom, the gavel, the jury, the feeling of angst and butterflies in her stomach, everything that she used to do. It just wasn't the same.

Velez was sitting, helplessly, at the defence table along with his attorney. EADA Jack McCoy and ADA Alexandra Borgia were sitting at the prosecutor's table. People were chatting among themselves.

Suddenly the bailiff said, "All rise for Judge Petrovsky." as Judge Petrovsky walked up to her bench. The court was silent.

Evidence and witness were presented to the jury. Velez's lawyer claimed that Velez was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, that the People wasted their time going after Velez when the real killer was still on the loose.

As the trial went on, everyone wanted to walk up to Velez and punch him, but the realization that they were in a different dimension made them sit at the edge of their seats. During the recess, they watched four different events and views, the jury, the prosecutors, the defendant and the judge, seeing what they did and said. It was tempting to scream out what the prosecution should do, what the defendant was lying about.

Finally all the evidence was presented, every witness had be questioned, and everything was done except the verdict. The squad focused their attention on the jury, hoping to know the verdict before it was announced in court.

It seemed obvious, well at least to the SVU squad, Velez was to be found guilty, but so much of their surprise……

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:  
Okay, I'll leave it here. Now this is were I need everyone's help. I've done a poll before, and I'm doing it again. All I need everyone to say is either 'yes' or 'no'. Nothing other then just a 'yes' or 'no' for this poll. Other then that, feel free to say whatever you want! I'm not going to say what the question is, so depending on the question I have written down somewhere, and the number of 'yes's and 'no's I get, I will decided with verdict I will use. Very confusing? Yeah I agree! Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:

Wow, I'm surprised, no one said no. What a pity! Read on…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Last time: _It seemed obvious, well at least to the SVU squad, Velez was to be found guilty, but so much of their surprise……_

"Madam Foreperson, what is your verdict?" Judge Petrovsky asked.

"We, members of the jury, find Mr Velez, not guilty of…"

Elliot slammed the red button, picked up the chair he was just sitting in and threw it across the small room. It broke into thousands of little pieces and scattered at the opposite side of the room. It then magically faded away and a new chair appeared were Elliot was standing.

No one seemed to notice what Elliot just did, and if they did, they just turned a blind eye. They all were mesmerized, shocked and in a state of trauma. How could this have happened? Velez was… freed. Why? They had everything pinning him there. What else did the jury want? They had lost the one thing that they had hoped most for, Velez getting convicted, and given the appropriate punishment, but that was never going to happen. Velez wasn't going to get the needle with him being a quadriplegic. But now, now he was a free man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Note:

Okay, okay, okay! Don't kill me! The question was if Velez was found not guilty and everyone said yes! ARGH! (Ducks and rans for cover!)

Next chapter's a lot longer, to make up for this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:

Okay, here's the next chapter. It's longer then the last one by quite a bit. The only reason I separated these chapters was because I wanted to add an Author's note at the end. Hope you can forgive me for being evil!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Every minute turned into an hour, every hour turned into a day, every day turned into a week, then months. It was soon five months, three weeks, two days, ten hours and six minutes since Velez's trial. Everyone was still stoned about what had happened. It was like a tree had fallen in their path and they were like ants, having to take decades to crawl over it, to move it. They spent less time talking to each other and more time in they own quarters and in the EL. They rarely went outside. No one wanted to talk about it and it seemed to extinguish all the other topics as well.

No one would look at Velez through their EL, and if they ever did, it always ended with something being broken and cursing or just breaking up into tears. They had asked themselves where they went wrong, why and what he was doing at that very moment, well; they all knew what he was doing, lying in his bed, helplessly. Rotting and deteriorating as the days went by. What was that scum thinking? Was he smug that he wasn't in prison, or angry that he was a quadriplegic for the rest of his miserable life.

Casey was no exception from the rest. She was in denial at what had happened, but something in her gut told her that Velez was up to something. She slowly pressed the red button and mumbled Velez's name. A few seconds later the paralysed Velez appeared. Casey's hand made a fist, her nails digging deep into the palm of her hand. She was tempted to punch the guy, pick up a baseball bat and take a swing at him, hit him where it would hurt most. She figured that would be the head, seeing how he couldn't feel anything below the shoulders.

She sat there, waiting patiently as Velez laid there, his eyes closed. She watched the every movement in the room, the beeping of the medical equipment, his pulse line. It was a dark room. She suspected he wasn't in a hospital room, but his own private room in some known drug area. Nothing happened or moved; he didn't stir or open his eyes. Suddenly the doors opened. Casey sat up straight. A man, in a baseball cap, black top and pants, walked up to Velez's bedside. Velez opened his eyes.

"There you are, about time." He said in a small croaky voice.

"Sorry boss, traffic." The man explained.

"Excuses, Excuses," Velez snapped, "Now let's get down to business. You have what I want?"

"Yes boss, it's all there. Everything. Where each of them lived, where they work and College, their daily routines, everything you wanted to know about the Stabler Kids, and I found out a bit on his ex-wife, she…"

"Never mind the ex-wife; it's just the kids I'm interesting in."

"Yes boss, I also found out the Tutuola boy like you asked."

"Good, good." Velez complimented, "and the shrink?"

"Him too, but he's gonna be hard to kill."

Casey gasped, kill?

"Never mind that, as long as you have everything that I've asked for. Now you give it to Dominic. He knows what to do, and tell him to see me." The man bowed and then left.

Casey quickly got a quarter of the screen following him. What was going on? What did Velez have planned?

Her eyes were on the quarter of the screen which followed the man. He got into a car parked one block down from where Velez was and drove off. Twenty minutes later, he parked the car. It was a known drug corner. He walked down the street; occasionally look over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him.

Casey guessed that he had walked about a kilometer before ducking into an alleyway and into the building. Inside was dim and dusty; the paint was peeling off the walls. The floors were black and filthy.

He pushed opened the stairway doors and leaped up the stairs and walked out on the fifth level. He walked down the corridor to the last room and knocked. There was a short break of silence and then the door opened. The man walked in.

"You've given it to Velez yet, boy?" A man in his late fifties, red velvet bathrobe, slippers and a cigar in his mouth asked.

Casey presumed that this was Dominic.

"Yes, sir," the man replied.

"So how is he?" The man blinked, "His health?"

"Oh, he's good," the man answered quickly.

"Good? Oh well, don't expect him to live for much longer. Not with him just lying in that bed." Dominic said in between puffs.

"Sir, may I ask something?'

"You just did, boy."

The man looked down at his feet, "When we going to kill them?"

"Soon, soon…" Dominic repeated.

"But how soon sir?"

Dominic turned to face the man, "Two months from tomorrow."

The man nodded.

"By the way, go back to Velez; tell him that Misshen found that Cabot chick. Ask him what he wants done to her."

The man nodded again and turned around and left. He opened the door and then remembered, "By the way, Velez wants to see you."

Dominic didn't reply, instead, he just looked out the window. The man then turned around and headed off.

Casey froze. Velez was plotting to kill everyone that was close to them. She didn't know how, but she had to tell the others about this. Getting up, she walked out of her quarter and down towards Olivia's quarter. She poked her head in. The EL was in use. Olivia was watching Alex and Antonio,

"Liv, Liv." Casey said

Olivia turned around. "Oh hey, what's going on?"

"Liv, I need your help. Can you get the guys into my quarter in five minutes, I just found out something."

"What is it? What did you find out? Casey, is everything alright?" Olivia asked, worried.

"Just get them. I'll explain later." With that, Casey left the room.

Olivia smiled at Alex one last time and pressed the red button. The image faded away.

In five minute's time, everyone was in Casey's quarter. Casey stood up and cleared her voice.

"I was watching Velez on the EL and found out that he's plotting something."

That caught everyone's attention.

"His planning… his planning…" Casey said again trying to keep her voice strong and herself together, "he's going to kill…" She gulped and continued, "he's going to kill… them."

"Them? Whose 'them'?" Ask Olivia

"Elliot, your kids." She paused.

Elliot's face turned as white as the surrounding as blood drained from his skin.

"… and your son, Fin and George and he found out where Alex is. They're all going to be killed."

By now everyone was silent and a ghostly pale white.

"When?" Olivia managed to whisper.

"In about two months." Casey replied, "What can we do?"

No one answered. They didn't know. Maybe they could ask someone, maybe…

Just then, a letter flew in. Cragen picked it up and opened it. It read, 'EMERGENCY! IN HEAVEN WE HAVE SOMETHING CALLED REINCARNATION FOR EMERGENCIES. THERE ARE TWO METHODS OF REINCARNATION. FIRST ONE IS TRADITIONAL REINCARNATION. THIS IS WHEN YOU ARE BORN AS A HUMAN, AND GIVEN A CERTAIN PURPOSE/GOAL, ONCE YOU COMPLETE THAT GOAL, YOU HAVE A CHOICE ON WHETHER YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO LIVE OR DIE. THIS METHOD TAKES YEARS. THE SECOND METHOD IS INSTANT REINCARNATION. THIS IS WHEN YOU REINCARNATE INTO AN ANIMAL. YOU ARE ABLE TO CHOOSE HOW OLD YOU WISH TO BE AS THIS ANIMAL. THIS WOULD ONLY TAKE TWO DAYS. ONCE YOU HAVE MADE UP YOUR MIND ON WHETHER YOU WISH TO REINCARNATE, YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE 'TRANSFORMING' ROOM ON YOUR FLOOR.

FROM GOD

Everyone stared at the letter. Reincarnation, it was an option. They looked at each other.

"I'm doing it! This instant reincarnation" said Elliot

"Same here" said Olivia, backing Elliot up.

Everyone muttered to themselves. In the end, everyone except Cragen had decided to reincarnate. They walked down the 'Transforming' room. Each of them was ready to change, to be reincarnated, but not knowing what would happen.

The 'Transforming' room was like a rocket science lab, filled with large, human size containers, tubes and other weird equipment. Once again, letters flew towards them. Each of them grabbed a letter. It had their name written on it. Inside, there was a picture of the animal that each was going to be reincarnating into. Elliot had a German Shepard, Olivia, a Belgian Tervuren, Fin, a Rhodesian Ridgeback, Munch, a Canaan Dog and Casey, a dark red-orange tabby cat.

"Why am I a cat?" Casey asked, after looking at everyone else's reincarnations.

Everyone shrugged.

Casey rolled her eyes, "As long as you guys don't chase me around!"

"We won't." Said Olivia with as smile; however the others just kept quiet.

"Here we go." Said Munch as he looked at the container that he was going to be in, and stepped in, "See you back on earth!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's note:

There we go! Just want to say, Thanks to Elegant Soul for give me, and letting me use her idea of reincarnation! THANKS! Anyway please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:  
Just want to thank everyone who reviewed! THANKS A MILLION! Just really happen that people took the time to read this story:D

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He opened his eyes and looked around. Why was everything black and white? He looked up. The sky was grey. Was it day time or night? He wasn't sure. He got up to walk, and then stopped. Looking down at his feet, he saw he had four paws. So it did happen. He was a dog. Taking one step and then another. It was different, but came really naturally. He quickly started running. His tongue hung out of his mouth. He tried to put it back into his mouth and keep it shut, but it didn't work. _I'm a dog, I'm a dog. _He kept telling himself. A dog, not a human.

He slowed down. He extended his neck towards the ground and started sniffing. It smelt familiar, but he didn't know where from. He turned the corner and continued to sniff. The scent became stronger. He could almost taste it. Then he came face to face with another dog. It was roughly the same size as he was. Its tongue stuck out like his and its tail wagged. This dog looked familiar. Images flashed back into his memory. Munch.

"Munch? Is that you?" he tried saying, but it came out as a bark.

The dog blinked. "Elliot?" it also sounded like a bark, but Elliot understood it.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to find you," Elliot said.

"What do we do next?" Munch asked.

"Find the others?" Elliot suggested.

Munch walked in front of him, his black shiny nose touching the concrete. Elliot followed his lead.

HHH

Olivia looked around. She was in an unfamiliar surrounding. Where was she? Where were the others? She was in a room, no a cell. There were bars, blue bars in front of her. High above her she could see a small window. The orange sunlight was shining through. Why was she in a cell? A jail? She walked forwards and looked down and placed her black shiny nose onto the floor. She froze. She could hear soft footsteps.

HHH

A few hours later, Elliot and Munch had found Fin. The only problem now was Casey and Olivia was no where to be found.

"Hey guys," they heard a sweet purr. Turning around, they saw a tabby cat. Munch went up to it and smelt it.

"Munch, that is gross!" the cat said, moving away from the huge dog.

"Sorry Casey, just checking," Munch replied, moving back.

"It's okay," The cat looked around, "Where's Liv?"

Fin tried to shrug, but struggled.

"You're a dog now, you can't shrug!"

"Well, I don't know what a dog can do!" Fin protested, "You have any idea where Olivia can be?"

"No," Casey meowed and walked a little closer towards them.

"Well, then what are we doing here? We better find her," Elliot barked.

HHH

Cragen shook his head. They weren't going to find Olivia, not unless they travelled all the way to the other side of the country. If only he could communicate with them, it would be much easier. He leaned back in his chair, still staring at the screen.

Marge walked in, "Don, how did it go?"

Cragen turned around, "They're all there. Olivia's in Washington, the others are in New York, looking for her. I can't tell them that Olivia's in Washington."

"Honey, who said you couldn't. I'll tell you what. I'll be the messenger. I could possess an animal for a few hours and tell them what's going on, what they should look out for."

"Possess?"

"Yeah, I've done it before."

"You have?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, honey, made myself a few friends while I was here, they taught me how."

"Well, okay, just don't do anything stupid."

Marge smiles and kissed Cragen on the forehead, "Relax."

HHH

Olivia lay down on the ground. The footsteps came closer and closer. She heard a squeak, like a metal gate. She immediately got up and raced to the end of the cell. There was a shadow on the wall. Olivia panted. A little boy emerged; he was holding a lady's hand, dragging her along. Immediately a woman in her early thirties, with hair just below her shoulders walked in.

"Come on, please! I want to see the doggies!" the little boy squeaked.

"Okay, okay… you go pick one and then we'll take her home," The lady said softly.

Olivia straightened up. Alex and Antonio. She felt a shiver go down her back. She walked closer to the boy and started barking.

"Ma! Can I get this one? Please!" Antonio pointed at Olivia.

Alex walked up to the cage and stared. Something about this dog reminded her of former life. The dog's chocolate brown eyes, shiny black and brown fur, seemed strangely familiar, reminding her of Olivia. This thought hit her spine, and brought her chills. Her former life could only exist in her mind.

"Ma? Can I?" the little boy asked again.

"Yes David, if that's the one want you want," Alex said, regained her formal posture.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's note:  
Um... Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Olivia walked in. The house that Alex and Antonio lived in was huge. But that might have something to do with Olivia being less than half the height she used to be.

"David, what do you want to call her?" Alex asked.

The little boy thought for a moment. His eyes started to water, and he looked around nervously.

"Alaina," Antonio said in no more then a whisper.

Alex thought for a moment. Would people connect a dog to their past lives? What if they did? What would happen? Yet, it meant a lot to Antonio, no, David it meant a lot to David, to call his dog after his mother. So Alex nodded.

A small smile flicked on his face as he wrapped his arms around the dog's neck.

HHH

Elliot wandered down the street. He wondered if Olivia was okay. Marge had told them that she was in Washington. That was the end of their search for her, and the beginning of a new one. Finding their new homes. A roof over their heads, someone or thing to keep them warm and finding their loves ones they had left behind.

Elliot stopped at a wooden gate. It surrounded a rather large, one storey house. The yard was neatly kept, roses of different shades and bushes framed the grass. In the middle, a concrete path led to the door. According to a clock he spotted a fair way back, it shouldn't be long before Dickie and Elizabeth can home from school. For now, he was going to patiently wait.

Minutes past like days. Elliot was bored. Being a dog was boring. He had tried lying down on the walkway, his chin touching the cool cement. That didn't work; he took up so much of the path that the elderly taking an afternoon stroll choose to walk on the other side of the road, and they would point at him, whispering. He tried pacing up and down the front of the house. He got tired not long after. Then he did what most dogs seemed to do, chase their tails. Elliot knew that he must have looked ridicules, but it was quite entertaining. No wonder dogs chase their tails.

Then down the street, he heard a distant chat. The sound of girls. His ears stood up. Some people would have called it eavesdropping, but he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"… Yeah, well I don't think so…" he heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Well how do you know? Anyway, call me tonight?" it was Elizabeth's voice.

"Yeah, like totally!"

It was a few seconds after the chatter stopped, that Elliot could make out the figure of Elizabeth. Her bag over one shoulder and hair flying freely behind her face.

Elliot sat up straight. As she got closer, he stuck out his tongue and started to pant. She stopped right in front of him. She was frowning. He barked.

A smile spread on her face, "Hello to you too."

"Boo!" Dickie appeared behind Elizabeth, "Liz? Where did you get that dog from?"

"Jeez! Stop doing that! And I don't know where this dog came from. It was here when I came home. It was just siting here."

Dickie raised his eyebrows. He didn't really believe his sister. This was probably one of her schemes to get a dog. She had wanted one for ages. But he always took his sister for the one to get a skinny, white, wimpy dog, not a German shepherd.

Dickie started at the dog. It barked. Then he turned to face his sister. Her face was lite up with a wide smile.

"What?" Dickie asked, his hands up.

"Please, Dickie, help me persuade mom to kept her," her voice was begging him.

"Hang on! Firstly, how do we even know if it's already has a home? Secondly, who said anything about the dog being a girl?"

"Well it doesn't have a collar, and if it does belong to someone, we'll give it back. But for now, it needs a home, food? And I said it's a girl," she turned to Elliot, "You a girl?"

Elliot didn't move.

"See!" Dickie jabbed his finger in Elizabeth's face, "Are you a boy?"

Elliot barked.

Dickie smirked. Elizabeth stuck out her tongue.

"Fine then, if you insist. Anyway, so you would help me persuade mom?"

"Okay," Dickie said, smiling at the dog. He had a good feeling about this dog.

HHH

"You want to keep this dog?" Kathy asked as she entered the house.

Dickie and Elizabeth were waiting at the gate for her as she got back from work. The house was spotless, unlike it usually was. Kathy narrowed her eyes. She looked down at the dog in the yard. It sat there, looking at her. What was she going to do? She didn't have time to look after a dog.

"Please mom?" they both said.

"We'll see," Kathy answered.

"And what? We're going to leave him outside in the cold? All night? He could starve!" Elizabeth said in disbelieve.

"Well we don't have anything for it to eat, and we don't have dog ken…" Kathy stopped.

Her children stared around the room.

She let out a sigh, "You guys brought dog food and a kennel for the dog…"

"Well, not quite a kennel. We got a basket. It can sleep in one of our rooms. We have everything thought out. We'll feed it, walk it, and do anything that is needed, even pick up its poo. Please mom?" Dickie explained.

"Okay… okay…" as those words escaped her lips, Dickie and Elizabeth started jumping up and down, "But! I don't him breaking anything, or getting the house dirty, and your school work goes before this dog!"

"Okay mom, Thanks!" Elizabeth said, hugging Kathy before heading out into the yard.

"I'll get the soap and towel!" Dickie yelled after her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's note:

What do you think? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:  
There's a spoiler for 'Painless' and 'Parts', kind of.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fin was lost. He didn't know what or where he was going. Everyone went their own ways. Cragen's wife was going to give them updates and briefing every now and then. But now, he had to find his son, protect him from Velez and his men. Everything seemed different in a dog's perspective. He heard cars go by, big, small, of all different models. He had gotten use to it. At first, it was loud; he would turn around when a vehicle drove by. But soon that was the least of his worries.

He was worried. What if his son didn't want a dog? What would happen? He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that some one was behind him. Some one who had been following him for a while now. Someone with a van.

"Gotacha!" a male voice said.

Fin felt something slide under him. He started kicking but it was no use, he was in a cage. Two men carried them into the back of the van. He looked around. It was dark. There were no windows. He barked, hoping that some one would hear him. Each bark echoed off the walls.

The trip was bumpy. Fin could only lie in his small cage. His neck was cramped. What was happening? Why the heck were these people doing? Where were they taking him?

The vehicle stopped. Fin heard voices.

"You sure about this?" a voice asked.

"Yeah… if I wasn't, we wouldn't be here!" a second voice said.

"Okay then, let's get the bastard out," voice number one said.

The doors opened. Fin started barking.

"Some one's got to teach this dog some manners," the guy said. He was tall, dark skinned, dreadlocks and a basketball top on.

"Hang on, What if it decides to bite someone?" the other man was about an inch shorter then his buddy; otherwise, they were pretty much the same.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that."

'_Hell yeah, I would' _Fin thought.

The two guys take the cage up into the building and into an apartment.

"Ken!" the tall guy called out.

Fin stiffened. Ken? Did he just hear right?

"Yo, what?" Ken walked in.

Fin felt his jaw drop. Was this a dream? Or just really good luck?

"We got you something for ya," they put the cage on the ground.

"A dog?" Ken asked.

"We found him. Oh light up. I know your upset about your old man…"

"I don't give a dam about him! How many times do I need to tell you that?" Ken fired back.

"Whatever, anyway, take the dog," Ken began to shake his head, "we went to all the effort to catch him for you..."

"You guys caught him?"

"Yeah, he's a stray."

Ken looked down at the dog, "Okay then, I'll keep it."

The two guys grinned.

HHH

Casey found it; she found the hole, the gap, the door. It was small, but not that small. She could squeeze in, she was sure of that. Taking one last looked at it, she went through. This was good, she was getting through, she just needed to get her… she was stuck. She couldn't move. Great, this was just want she wanted. Spiders greeted her face, the black little creatures. Maybe she should have found another hole to crawl through. This one wasn't a good idea.

"What do we have here?" Casey heard someone say.

Her fur stuck up on its tips as she felt a pair of hands on her backside. They pulled. Like a wine cork, she slipped out. She tried to bolt, but the hands were stronger then she thought.

"Calm down," the voice said.

Casey froze. She had heard this voice before. The calm voice of George Huang.

"Now what were you doing, trying to get into my house?"

Casey purred and rubbed her small red head against George's chest.

"Do you have a home?" George asked, checking the cat's neck, "You want a home?"

Casey meowed, trying to nod.

"Come on, I'll go to the groceries later to get you some food, firstly we must find a bed for you."

HHH

"Do I know you?" Munch was face to face with another dog. The dog tilted her head.

"I know you," she yelped.

Munch thought for a moment.

"Last time we met, was two years ago. Liver…" The dog hinted.

"Amy," The word escaped Munch's mouth.

The dog nodded, "Yeah…"

"What happened?" Munch asked, Amy Solwey wasn't the person he had expected to run into.

"I needed another kidney, but couldn't find one in time. Anyway, I'm happier there. I can hear, no longer feel pain," Amy paused.

Munch didn't know what to say.

"I read about your death. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't really mind anymore, it was apart of my job," Munch took a few steps forward.

"Getting blow up isn't in the job description of a detective. Anyway, what are you doing back here?" Amy asked.

"Here to help… friends," Munch wasn't sure for the answer. What was he doing? To protect people from Velez, but who? Elliot had his family, Olivia had Alex and Antonio, Fin had his son and Casey was protecting Huang. Who was left for him?

"Helping…" Amy repeated.

"I don't know who I'm helping. My colleagues are all protecting people they care about from getting killed. I don't have anyone," Munch said with a sigh.

"I know who you can help. They're not getting killed, but they need help," Amy lead him to a yard.

There was a tree in the middle, kids ran around, toys were all over the yard, and there was a high metal fence surrounding.

"These kids are deaf. It's a community; I came to play with the kids. Help them," Amy explained, "I used to play here when I was a child. It was easier to be around people who were like you, knew your language. The lady who owns it now, she gave me a home and I play with the kids."

Munch followed Amy into the yard.

Kids saw Amy and ran up, wrapping their arms around Amy's neck. Munch watched as the kids moved their hands rapidly.

"They asking what you are doing here."

"They talk to you?" Munch asked curiously.

"Nah, they're talking between themselves. They say I found you so I wouldn't be alone," Amy told Munch before barking with agreement.

"They can't hear, can they?"

"They're deaf. But they can see my mouth move. They know I've said something."

Munch nodded.

"Come on, come play."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Author's note:  
Please review, tell me what you think. I'll try and update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the idea of Heaven

Summary: Something happened to the SVU team, they, well, read to find out! Title might give you a clue!

Author's note:  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's great to know that people read my story!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hurry up! Mom!" Antonio yelled from the front door. It was time to take the dog for a walk and Antonio couldn't wait.

"Okay," Alex hurried down the hallway, laughing to herself.

'Why you laughing?" Antonio asked.

"I'm laughing?" Alex asked, "Come on, lets go."

Olivia walked out. She scanned the street. Nothing looked to suspicious. But she couldn't sure. There were no vans hanging around the street, the only cars belonged to neighbours. Yet she couldn't be sure that none of these neighbours were members of Velez's group.

Olivia jogged down the street. Alex and Antonio were chatting. They went around the block. Olivia's heart was pumping. When was it going to happen? Was it ever going to happen?

Little did Olivia know that someone was looking, someone was watching, someone was ready.

HHH

Elliot strolled down the hallway of the house. It was unusual walking with new senses a different perceptive on everything around you. Then he heard a sound, like someone was weeping. It came from Kathy's bedroom. Elliot walked closer to the sound and saw that the bedroom door was ajar. He peeked through the space to see where the sound was coming from. Elliot then saw Kathy. She was sitting on the bed; in fact, she was sitting on the same side of the bed she slept on when they were together. In her hand, she had a photograph, and was softly crying to herself.

_"Kathy?"_ Elliot wondered, opening the door a little with his paw, unaware that he vocalized his thoughts.

Kathy looked up when she heard a small bark.

"Oh, Billy," Kathy said, seeing Elliot. She then patted the bed, inviting Elliot to join her. Elliot came inside the room, jumped onto the bed, and sat down next to Kathy. He then saw the photograph Kathy was holding. It was a picture of their wedding day. Kathy noticed Elliot was looking at the photograph.

"This is . . . was . . . my husband, Elliot," Kathy said, looking at the photograph again and touched Elliot's face in the picture. "He's . . . dead, and it's my fault it happened."

_'What?'_ Elliot thought, shocked, as he watched Kathy placed the photograph inside the top drawer of the night stand next to the bed. When she was done, Elliot noticed the tears that ran down her cheeks, and Elliot placed a paw on her hand. _'Kathy, what are you saying?'_

Kathy looked at Elliot, and noticed the intrigue expression on his face. She chuckled a little, despite her tears.

"I must be crazy; talking to a dog about my problems," Kathy said, with a fading smile.

_'Believe me, after what I've been through, I don't think you're crazy,' _Elliot thought, as he took the same paw and placed it on Kathy's shoulder. He then rested his head on her shoulder, trying his best to get her to talk, without speaking. Kathy then sighed and stroked Elliot's head, making him lift his head up, and placed his paw back on the bed.

"Elliot . . . was a detective," Kathy said, as she stroked Elliot's head. "He tried his best to put criminals away, but I knew that the job was very stressful on him."

Kathy then stopped petting Elliot, and looked at him.

"There were times when some cases really upset him. He didn't want discuss the details with me. He tried his best to separate work from home," Kathy said, as new tears began to form in her eyes. "However, that only separate him from his family. I tried my best to tolerate his behaviour, but I felt he cared more about his job than me, his family."

Kathy then burst out crying.

"So . . . so I made the decision for him! I took the kids and moved in with my mother! I left him!" Kathy cried. "I . . . I had enough of him obsessing over cases! I thought Elliot will be . . . better . . . better off without a family! Then he can have more time solving crimes without worrying about a family!"

Kathy rested her face in her hands as she cried. Elliot could only watch her in astonishment. He then touched her cheek with his nose, in hope it will stop the crying. Kathy did stop crying, when she felt Elliot's touch, and looked up.

"Oh Billy, what have I done?" Kathy said, in-between sobs. "After I left, he took on more dangerous cases! I told Elliot that he was becoming reckless! That he didn't care for anyone anymore; only the cases really mattered to him, not his family!"

Kathy began weeping more, as she remembered a painful memory.

"Two years later . . . he was killed, and it's all my fault!" Kathy cried. "I should have never left him! If we were still together, he'll still be alive. Elliot would have been more careful, because . . . he'll have a reason to come home: his family. And I . . . I took it away from him!"

Kathy cried even harder, and covered his face with her hands. Elliot was still astonished by what Kathy said.

_'Kathy,'_ Elliot thought, and placed his front paws on Kathy's shoulder, making her look at Elliot. _'Please stop crying.'_

For a moment, Elliot forgot he was a dog, and tried something human: he kissed Kathy on her cheek.

_'I don't blame you for what happened,' _Elliot thought, after his 'kiss,' and placed his front paws back on the bed. _'I'm sorry for every rotten thing I put you and our kids through. None of this is your fault.'_

Kathy wiped away a tear, and touched the place where Elliot had 'kissed' her. She then hugged Elliot, burying her face into his fur. Elliot tried his best to hug her back.

_'What happened to us . . . it didn't effect what happened . . . to me,'_ Elliot thought. _'So stop blaming yourself. Despite what happened, I still care about you.'_

Kathy then let go of Elliot and smiled at him.

"Thanks Billy," Kathy said, patting Elliot's head. "I don't know why, but I feel better now. You're a good dog, do you know that?"

She then gave Elliot a small hug.

_'Thanks,'_ Elliot thought, but this situation didn't feel right to him. _'However, it seems I'm doing a better job as a pet, than a husband and a father.'_

HHH

Cragen sat in his chair, watching to screen. Everyone seemed to be fitting in, everyone was alert, but each missed the big picture. They were being followed, every movement, every activity they did. Men watch outside.

What could he do? Marge wasn't back yet. He couldn't tell them, give them any hints. He watched as Elliot played with his kids, as Olivia sat in front of the couch, at Alex's and Antonio's feet. He watched as Munch bonded with the deaf, as Fin watched over his son, while Casey slept in her basket.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's note:  
Thanks to Elegant Soul for writing that scene with Elliot and Kathy! Anyway, PLEASE review! I really want to know what you guys think about it! I don't mind if it's criticism!


End file.
